A Very Eevee Christmas
by JackThePokemonTrainer
Summary: A cute little one-shot Christmas story involving Eevee and Evolutions!


A Very Eevee Christmas

It was a warm, sunny, December evening. Or so Espeon would have liked. Instead, it was a chilly, cloudy December evening, with the clouds ready to drop their load of rain any second. Well, at least Vaporeon would be happy. Then, Espeon stopped. Today was the day! Or, should that really be said with an exclamation? Basically, Eevee and its evolutions gather for a Christmas party in the forest. Whoop de doo. Then, another thought struck Espeon: she was in charge of decorating. So, with a heavy sigh, Espeon wandered the woods. Of course, nothing could be that easy. With a roar loud enough too… well… uproot trees, three trees were ripped out of the ground and flung into Espeon's path. All at once, a triad of dragon type Pokemon broke out of the clearing. The first one, a Salamence, charged Espeon, skull lowered and glowing purple. _"Zen Head butt? Better be LIGHT SCREEN!" _with a cry, Espeon erected a glowing barrier, which Salamence rammed into. _"Now, I have a riddle! What's the difference between you and that rock?" _Espeon flicked her two-pronged tail towards a large boulder. The Salamence grunted, half out of pain and half out of confusion. The gem on Espeon's forehead began to shine. _"A rock wouldn't be stupid enough to get in my WAY!" _with the last word, Espeon leapt into the air and struck Salamence in the side of the head with a powerful Psybeam attack. Much to her surprise, the Salamence began to morph and change; briefly into a Ditto before turning into an Abra and teleporting away, leaving a burst of confetti and a tuft of cream fur. Espeon stared down the other two doppelgangers until they made similar transformation, and teleported with bursts of confetti. Espeon looked at the fur, and sighed. It obviously belonged to Flareon. Oh well, better keep looking for an ideal place for setup. She wandered for roughly an hour, until she came across a clearing. _"This will do nicely." _She thought. Only one problem: She needed a tree. Then, much to her amazement, there was a rustle in the bushes as Leafeon stepped into the clearing. _"Let me guess, you totally forgot to plan, right?" _Leafeon asked, chuckling to himself. Espeon looked at him irritably. _"Of course no- OK, maybe I did, but what does it matter to you?" _Leafeon laughed again. _"Lemme guess, you need a tree?" _Espeon sighed, and nodded. Leafeon raised his head, eyes closed in concentration. At once, a pine sapling sprouted dead center in the clearing. Slowly, the tree began growing. In a few minutes, it was taller than Espeon. _"There. It will be ready by nightfall." _Leafeon said, an edge of triumph to his voice. Espeon sighed, half relief and half annoyance. _"I'm going to need more than just a tree, Leafeon." _She said, still rather irritated. Then, there was another rustle in the bushes as Vaporeon stepped out. _"Like, clearing the clouds away?" _Vaporeon said, a tad devilishly. If it were physically possible, Espeon might have facepalmed. _"What can you do about…. It… wow." _For as Espeon was speaking, Vaporeon shut HIS eyes, and the clouds parted around the clearing like a stream going around a rock. _"Clouds are made of water vapor, Espeon. Learn your science." _He said smartly. _"So, let me guess. Next out of the bushes would be… YOU Umbreon." _With a deep, heavy sigh, Umbreon stalked out of the undergrowth. _"No fair." _He complained, _"You used Foresight." _Espeon grinned, a tad cheekily. _"Anyways, I guess I got to help in some way, huh?" _at this point, the sun had begun to set, and Espeon bit back a curse. Of course, there was a new moon. With a swish of Umbreon's tail, the moon immediately cast its full light upon the forest, bathing the clearing in its silvery glow. _"Let's see Sylveon do THAT!" _he said triumphantly. _"See me do what?" _a voice called, and of course, Sylveon stepped from the bushes, a literal boatload of presents tied with her classic frilly ribbon on her back. She deposited them all under the tree, which had now grown just as big as every other tree in the forest. Umbreon shot a glare in her direction. _"Nothing, oh perfect Sylveon. Thank you for allowing me to not bow in your presence, oh mighty one." _He muttered darkly. _"Oh, you don't have to BOW Umbreon. Wait, was that sarcasm?" "Does she have to be here?" _Umbreon muttered pointedly to Espeon, but making sure all of them could hear. Sylveon chose to ignore this, and prattled on. _"Anyway, I think Flareon and Jolteon are right behind me. They should be he- oh?" _as she spoke, Flareon and Jolteon broke through the undergrowth, each carrying packages. Espeon looked at them inquiringly. _"Firewood and ornaments, Espeon. We knew you'd be unprepared." _It really exerted Espeon's self control to not shout every foul name she knew at those two. Especially Flareon for sending the trio of Ditto to hinder her. Instead, she broke into a cheesy smile. _"Perfect!" _she said, and opened to box and hung the brightly colored baubles on the tree using her psychic abilities. Finally, she put on a bronze star. _"Does this turn on?" _she asked. Then, Jolteon let out a cry, and a bolt of lighting struck the star, causing it to glow bright gold. _"Show off."_ She muttered. _"So, all we're missing is Glaceon and Eevee?" _Sylveon muttered, looking around. Then, it began to downpour. Several claps of thunder followed the initial rainfall that Espeon was sure came from Jolteon. Then, all at once, the thunder stopped and it began to snow lightly. Needless to say, Glaceon dashed into the clearing, slightly breathless. _"Did you start without me?" _she asked, breathlessly. There was a chorus of shaking heads and she sighed in relief. _"Then lets get this party STARTED!" "HOLD IT!" _Espeon cried, her irritation growing by the second. _"Where's Eevee?" _then, someone cleared their throat behind Espeon. _"I've been here for the past hour?"_ Eevee said, and if possible, looked more irritated than Espeon felt. Everyone in the clearing began making excuses. _"Oh yeah, just joking, Eevee!" "Yeah, I accidentally um… left your present at home!" "I LEFT MY SINK RUNNING." "What's a sink?" "I think its something you fall into." _Espeon cleared her throat. _"Let the celebrations begin!"_ she called, and then, the presents were passed out. At this point, you're probably thinking: What could a Pokemon possibly give another? Especially something they can't get on their own? Well, time for you to find out. There was a flurry of silk scarves, hunks of charcoal, drops of mystic water, miracle seeds, NeverMeltIces, Magnets, Twisted Spoons and Dark Plates. Umbreon accepted the gifts, although he began rambling about why he even stuck with any of the Pokemon here, and frankly that he hated Christmas. Although Espeon swore she caught him smiling. After the gifts were put in their respective piles, the actual celebration began. Of course, the antics began then as well. While Glaceon and Jolteon were talking about 'unimportant things', as they later said, Leafeon, (and Espeon, although she remained silent) thought it would be hilarious if he made a patch of mistletoe sprout at their feet. A few minutes later, Leafeon was frozen in a chunk of ice, twitching slightly after receiving multiple electric shocks. Yeah, it was probably best that Espeon stayed silent on the matter. After a while, Espeon realized she couldn't find Umbreon. After a bit of poking around in the surrounding woods, he found him. He was hanging suspended from a tree by… pink silvery ribbon. His entire body was swathed in the stuff like a cocoon, and Espeon bit back laughter as she released him with a flick of her tail. As soon as he regained the ability to speak, Umbreon began to howl and curse and scream. Espeon shushed him immediately, with yet another flick of her tail. _"Let me guess, you annoyed her and she tied you up?"_ Umbreon glared. _"NO! I was finally being…" _Umbreon shivered. _"…Sociable, when she came up, sent me skittering with a STUPID_ _fairy type move, and next thing I knew I was entangled in this ACCURSED ribbon!"_ Espeon pondered for a second. _"I say…"_ she began carefully, not wanting to set Umbreon on another rant, "That we should get her back." Umbreon knew better than to interrupt when Espeon had that ever-so-rare mischievous glint in her eye. _"Ok,"_ she began, drawing a circle in the snow with her tail. _"This is the clearing…"_ meanwhile, Sylveon was looking around, making sure nobody had noticed Umbreon was missing. _"Phew,"_ she muttered. _"Nobody noticed me silencing that ungrateful little-"_ suddenly, she stiffened. _"What were you saying, Sylveon?"_ Sylveon whirled around to see Eevee, in plain sight, right behind her. _"E-Eevee?"_ she gaped incredulously. Ever so quick, Sylveon gasped. _"What is that GIANT Moltres doing up there!"_ she said, pointing her ribbons to the sky. The ever so gullible Eevee looked up, eyes full of wonder. He never even figured out he was outsmarted. Soon, he was entangled in a similar swath of ribbon. _"One little prank and I have to tie up everyone."_ She muttered, in a manner not that different than Umbreon's normal demeanor. Of course, Sylveon's luck stopped there. Three things registered at once. One: Sylveon realized she was glowing. Two: She saw Umbreon untying Eevee. Three: she was being yanked into the air by an unseen force. _"Umbreon, is the ribbon ready?"_ Espeon called, a slight sheen of sweat appeared on her forehead from lifting such a strenuous weight with her psychic powers. _"All ready, Espeon my fellow conspirator."_ Umbreon said, playing with the long strand that captured Eevee between his paws. The other Eeveelutions had come over to watch. _"KNOCK HER DEAD!"_ Flareon yelled, and the others joined in, although none knew why this sudden hanging was happening. With a movement so fast, you'd blink and miss it; Umbreon had the ribbon lassoed around Sylveon. He quickly scurried up a neighboring tree, (although not the one hanging heavy with ornaments), and attached the ribbon to a limb higher up than Sylveon was. _"Let her down, Espeon!"_ he called, and Sylveon was left in the air, upside down, suspended only by the ribbon around her leg. Espeon cleared her throat. _"Eevees and Evolutions, I welcome you all to this celebration's prime attraction!"_ Umbreon grinned with relish as Espeon went on. _"The Piñata! Step right up, whoever gets the best reaction wins a FABULOUS prize!"_ Heck, that offer was so tempting even the still half-paralyzed and slightly frothing Leafeon joined in. Sylveon got smacked with layer after layer of attacks, but the prize finally went to Glaceon, who had frozen her, and then used Icy Wind to slam her into the tree, causing the ice to break and for Sylveon to gulp down air for several hilarious seconds. Finally, Sylveon's ribbon got cut, and the party was in conclusion. _'See you all next year!"_ Espeon called, as everyone except Umbreon and Sylveon walked away. _"Think they noticed?"_ Espeon said, chuckling. Umbreon grinned back. _"No, I don't think they had a clue."_ Then, the Substitute of Sylveon faded away. Meanwhile, Sylveon was suspended in another tree, similarly to Umbreon's predicament. _"Think we should get her?"_ Espeon asked, a tad concerned. Umbreon adopted a mockingly thoughtful pose. _"Hmm, I don't think so. Milady Sylveon can escape ANY position on her own!" _Then, the two friends left the clearing together,


End file.
